


what makes a whole?

by haloburns



Series: When You Smile, I Am Undone [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you have two soulmates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	what makes a whole?

**Author's Note:**

> A cute idea i randomly had so here it is in its oddly poetic form

Two halves make one whole.

Two souls make one whole.

Alex always felt like he wasn't whole, even when he was with John. Not to say that he didn't love John, but his soul was missing another part.

Enter Elizabeth Schuyler.

She was what he was missing. When they met, everything seemed to make sense. She was the balance to the boys' passion and intensity. She had her own intensity, sure, but hers was much gentler. When it turned to anger, you'd best run back where you'd come from.

Alex always told John that somewhere along the way Alex's soulmate got split into two: John and Eliza. Because how could one soul contain that much good and passion and love?

John always told Alex that the reason he had two soulmates was because he needed a soul to match his ego.

Eliza always told them both to shut up  _and go the fuck to sleep, jesus fucking christ it is three a.m._

Two halves make one whole.

Three souls make one whole.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my writing blog @ writingatnight--runningoutoftime.tumblr.com or my main blog @ young-scrappy-and-gay.tumblr.com for more shenanigans


End file.
